Every Little Kiss
by larewenevenstar
Summary: Trowa and Quatre are too far apart. A songfic to the song 'Every Little Kiss Sara Evans' I didn't fit it too the song very well...sorry...


_Way out here working on the docks  
Everyone sees the long day through  
Oh, what would I do  
Without the nights and the phone  
And the chance just to talk to you  
Oh, what would I do now  
Just to talk to you  
A thousand miles away_

Trowa wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was almost beginning to miss the days when he had been in the war. It involved less hard labour at least. He sighed, and continued to lift the boxes of handmade jewellery fit for the most highly ranked individuals, clothes made from the finest materials money could buy and man could make…the things people put onto ships were taken lightly. For starters they were extremely heavy, and secondly they cost more than anyone ever would imagine. No one thought that in those dirty crates the finest items were stowed.

"Right, everyone! Work's over! GET!" There was a sudden hysteria as the men rushed to get home to their loved ones as fast as they could.

Trowa smiled to himself. By the time he got home, it would be about seven am on L4. Perfect time to call Quatre, as that was when he crawled out of bed most mornings.

-------- --------

When he got home, Trowa called Quatre. They knew they didn't have long to talk to one another as the time differences clashed awfully. They talked about what they had done since the had last been on the phone, for about thirty minutes, then bid one another farewell.

"Don't cry Quatre, I'll call you when I get up for work in the morning, alright?"

"Uhuh…" Quatre sniffed. He hated saying goodbye to Trowa. He was always scared that it would be their last goodbye.

They hung up, and Quatre pulled the cover around himself again. Now he didn't want to go to work. He wanted to go to see Trowa on Earth.

----------- -----------

_What I wouldn't give for only one night  
A little relief in sight  
Or someday when times weren't so tight_

Trowa smiled a rare smile as he hung up.

He hated having to lie to Quatre, but there were times, such as now, that it needed to be done.

He'd been saving up for three years to take the shuttle that would carry him to Quatre. Even thinking about it made him dizzy with excitement.

He was leaving that night, and would arrive at L4 in time for Quatre returning from work the next day. Trowa was worried that Quatre would panic because they were missing two phone calls, but he hoped his arrival would make up for it. He admitted it would have been better to wait for Valentines Day, but he couldn't bear to wait another two months for that. He thought Christmas would be just as good.

Trowa packed his bags, a smile on his face the whole time. He packed all his clothes, which was a surprisingly small amount, and his present for Quatre for Christmas.

He hoisted the bag onto his shoulder, and left for the spaceport.

-------------------------

_Everybody here's a number, not a name  
But I guess that's alright with me  
As I sit alone after a long day  
In the absence of company  
Oh, I let my mind wander  
A thousand miles away  
What I wouldn't give for only one night  
A little relief in sight  
Or someday when times weren't so tight_

Quatre sat on the sofa next to the phone, praying for it to ring. Trowa had usually called by now. He was at least thirty minutes later than usual. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table where the phone sat. It rang.

"Trowa?"

"No…it's not…Quatre are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Wufei…"

"It's okay. I figured there was something wrong because I called you and it wasn't engaged."

"I'm just waiting on Trowa calling…"

"He's not called? Did something happen?"

"I hadn't got as far as to think that. I was avoiding it, in fact."

"Oops, sorry, Quatre."

"It's okay. What did you want?" Quatre rubbed a tear away from his eye.

"Just wanted to check up on you, that's all."

"Well, I'm okay…you?"

"Just wonderful. Sally's gone and kicked me out because I used some of her medical supplies to patch up the sink until I can get some real materials. Could I come and stay with you?"

"I don't see why not. Plenty of space."

"How about Duo? Heero kicked him out for just being obnoxious in general. He was staying with me, but when I got kicked out, he tried to stick up for me, and Sally threw out too."

"And where is Heero?"

"Probably having the time of his life without Duo." A voice was heard in the background saying 'Hey! I heard that Wufei! You take that back! Heero loves me with all his heart!' 'Then why'd he kick you out?' 'Uh…' 'Shut up now.'

Quatre laughed. He forgot how much he missed everyone. He realised he should start appreciating them more, he'd only been worried about Trowa before.

"Well, we'll be there soon…well…as soon as we can catch a bus or something. Hope you get hold of Trowa okay. Bye Quat."

"Bye Wufei, bye Duo!" They hung up, and Quatre was alone again with his thoughts.

What if Wufei had been right? What if something had happened to Trowa? Quatre's mind was racing, he was panicking. He passed out.

_When the day goes down on the water town  
When the sun sinks low all around  
That's when I know I need you now  
Yeah, you're what I miss  
Every little kiss  
Every little one, every little one_

Trowa arrived at the Winner manor, which still surprised him whenever he saw it. He couldn't imagine one person having enough money to buy it, especially since it had taken him three years just to pay for a ticket to get here. He could have asked Quatre for the money, but that would have defeated the purpose, Trowa also didn't want to have to depend on Quatre for money, because he felt it was unfair.

Trowa waited outside for Quatre, he wanted to be the first thing Quatre saw when he got home from his tiring day at work.

He didn't have a long wait. Within ten minutes of his own arrival, his lover arrived as well.

He was dumbstruck for a moment, when Quatre climbed out of the limo. In the years they had been apart, Quatre had grown into a fine man. Although had managed to keep his cute boyishness, and perfect figure. He watched Quatre with a look of awe on his face. This was his…

"Trowa?" this word came from Quatre's lips rather strangely. It started as a question, led into confusion, then into joy and excitement. So basically it sounded more like a confusion of noise than anything else, but Trowa just smiled, and held out his arms.

"TROWA!" Quatre threw himself up the steps and into Trowa's arms. He buried his face in Trowa's warm chest and cried loudly. "What are you doing here?" Quatre's muffled voice said.

"I thought it was about time we saw one another again. I quit my job, I only needed it until I could get to you."

"You shouldn't have…"

"It was getting boring packing a ship that was headed to L4 every day, and not being able to go to you myself."

Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes, a beautiful, utterly perfect smile spread across his face.

"I love you so much! THANK YOU! This is the best late birthday present ever!"

"Who said it was your birthday present?"

"It is now. Don't argue."

"Alright." Trowa laughed, and ruffled Quatre's hair gently.

_When the day goes down on the water town  
When the sun sinks low all around  
That's when I know I need you now  
Yeah, you're what I miss  
Every little kiss  
Every little one, every little one_

Quatre smiled and pulled himself closer to Trowa's warm, naked body.

"Never let me go, Trowa. And never do anything stupid and get yourself killed, alright?"

"I promise." Trowa kissed Quatre's hair gently.

Quatre sat himself up and straddled Trowa.

"Not again Quatre…please…I'm still tired. What are you? A woman?"

"I'm no woman. And don't you forget it."

"I can't," Trowa smiled and lay his hand between Quatre's legs, "This will remind me."

"Unless I have a horrible accident."

"Let's not think about such a situation, alright?"

"Alright." Quatre smiled, then kissed Trowa deeply.

Owari!


End file.
